


Trapped - Just with Love

by Darkangel105



Series: Trapped [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Foreplay, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel105/pseuds/Darkangel105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimers: Both guys belong to Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.</p><p>BETA by me for mild grammar errors/tweaks/added details edited between 2013-15 ( and there still might be some)</p><p>This takes place after Trapped concluded,<br/>and is kind of an extra conclusion after Akihito's mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped - Just with Love

 

It had been about a week and a half, which flew away through time that seemed so unmovable just to him. Stuck in the same bed for all those nights, and in the same quiet isolated room during the day. He was tired of staring at the flat panel above him. Each morning he would wake up alone, feeling just the faint heat resonating on the empty side of the ruffled sheets.  
  
Each night he fell asleep too soon, alone and cold, with a mind full of thoughts and illusions. There were some nights, a slight feeling of warmth would come around him, lingering just for a spare moment. And as always, he was too tired from the medication to open his sleepy eyes, yet knowing the one he wanted was right there. Other nights would consist of feathered touches wandering about his skin, opening his eyes to see golden ones peering down upon him gently, watching him like some mystical creature veiled in darkness. Only to wake up in the morning alone once more, and thinking dreams were getting the best of him each time. Akihito somewhat felt like an unmarked disease, being left alone from the rest of the outside world. Not being let go out into the daylight, and left covered with wavering soothing warmth in the moonlight.   
  
Most of his body hurt while he moved about any part of his limbs in the beginning. He was drugged often with muscle relaxants or strong painkillers to stop any jolt that caused him to scream and bring him to tears. It usually happened the moment the medication dissolved away just enough. The first few days were torturous for him, and slumber was his only rescue.   
  
What he hated the most though was how incapable he was to do anything by himself, always being accompanied by one of the men in black suits. Slowly, he got accustomed to their presence. Usually it was just two of Asami's personal guards, Izumi or Renji, which would take care of his needs in turns. Though, they both saw his frustration when he started to get irritated with simple things. And when it grew into exasperation, they put up with his tantrum for the rest of the day.   
  
Takato visited him once with Asami's permission, it brought a smile to his face for seeing a different person after all those days of loneliness. When questions started to pour in franticly from his friend about what had happened to him, the only excuse he could muster was an accident on the job. It was always some accident on the job, when he actually thought about it. Takato was almost furious with him for the reckless actions he took, but more ever glad to see him safe and sound. He felt at ease talking to the other, almost spending hours catching up on things he missed out on. But he never quite remembered when the other left his side. He realized he fell asleep during the visit, and ended up finding a note on the nightstand telling him to "take care of himself".   
  
Asami's doctor would drop in every other day, making sure all was well with his being, and would inform him which minor exercises to do to help his body recover. Lately, the medication has been slightly reduced. The stitches from his head injury were removed three days ago, yet the scar still felt a bit itchy once he thought about it being there. The rest of the injuries over his body were in the slow process of healing, but not fast enough for him. Being bruised all over didn't help. He sensed the phantom discomfort linger about in his bones from the minor fractures. His right shoulder ached from time to time, and would take even longer to heal, along with the wound across his ribs. It left him with keeping his arm stuck in a sling for most of the day, and being bound in bandages over the mid torso.   
  
Renji would come around once in a while, checking up on him and leaving him random things to kill the boredom. The man brought him food that he would like, and new magazines to read, though he would mostly skip through pages of text just for the pictures. Akihito missed his camera the most, and running around to take the best shots he could. A laptop laid around for him to occupy his mind with, so he mostly surfed the net or caught up on some of the news.   
  
He found one thing that disturbed him severely one day. It was an article on the Tokyo News regarding the city councillor, Satonori Hideto. The man was found up in the northern part of the city, not too far from where he lived in the prefecture. Police reported he was laying face down in the mid shallow river, with a bullet to his stomach, which most likely lead to blood loss. All evidence had been washed away by the rushing creek, and there were no leads to any suspects nor arrests being made.   
  
Akihito stared hard at the image that day and the words of the story. He knew deep down that Asami had something to do behind the incident, but couldn't put his finger on why, since no one really told him anything. He recalled capturing the man on film during the deal, but that was before his accident. The other recollection he had was the politician's angry voice, how its memory gave him an instant shiver that caused him to feel sick to the stomach. He knew it had to do part with his distant distraught dreams. The dark ones that had a huge grasp on him quite some time ago.  
  
It was hitting a full second week already, the days rolled in slowly as the nights glided away too quickly. And he still hadn't seen him. The man that saved him, the man he confessed to, the man that said he loved him back.  Another night had come around, and he lay there still, listening to his pounding heart that was echoing in his ears. Letting his thoughts wander through his mind one by one of what he should do with his so called free time.   
  
As of late, most of the nights had somewhat become dreamless to him, just pieces that had hidden themselves into the darkest edges of his mind. Akihito felt like those delusional images passed by so quickly that he didn't have enough time to grasp onto them the minute the sun's rays hit his face.   
  
It was always a repetitive scene he would see, something familiar to the touch of his heart. _I still can't remember what it is about that particular feeling... but it's something deep... and important, I should be able to recall it._ He tossed around on the pillow, waiting to hear the door open, yearning for his man to come home. Gazing out through the window, into another moonlit night, he stared out into the star filled sky, until the picture blurred, hazing in his eyes to complete darkness.   
  
Akihito heard it far away, a faint distinctive click. _Was that the door?..._ There was some rustling noise made around the room. _Is he here?..._ He could vaguely hear the bare footsteps against the wooden floor.  His conscious was so aware, but his body resisted to make any sudden movements.  Another click, and the scent of cigarette smoke aroused him a bit from his deep drowning sleep.   
  
His eyes opened slightly to a view of the tall man's silhouette near the window. He was leaning against the side of the sofa, and staring out into the open city skyline. Half undressed, black pants loosened on his firm hips as he unbuckled the belt. A tie hung unwound around the muscular neck, as the dress shirt was wide opened all the way down, showing his powerfully built chest aglow in the icy blue light of the city. Smoke puffs of clouds surrounded his aura, misting around in various swirls. The older man looked like he just walked out of a magical dream, becoming another beautiful illusion in his eyes. Akihito lifted his head a bit off the pillow, blinking his eyes spontaneously.    
  
"mmm... Asami...". He whispered out towards the figure.   
  
The man turned his face towards him, as his hazel spheres tried to adjust to the unusual scene. There was a serene silence in the air, till it was disturbed by the other's low voice.   
  
"Go back to sleep, Akihito...", and turned his gaze away, back out into the dark night.   
  
Hearing that response Akihito's body wanted to stay at rest, but his hazy mind felt almost stunned from those small words. _I barely get to see you..._ His gaze hardened at the man with annoyance.   
  
" _No_... I don't even see you anymore.", he blurted out.  
And slowly started to lift himself up into a sitting position, pulling the pillow along up against the headboard to support his back.   
  
Asami was watching him in the corner of the eye, fighting through the dim night shadows of the room.  
  
"You should be resting", came another dull response.   
  
That just irritated Akihito even more.   
  
"I'm bored of just resting.", he shot right back at Asami.   
  
Though his spite-fired expression withered for just a second, he could have sworn there was a glint of a smirk on the strong face, as more smoke was exhaled.   
  
"Why aren't you here to see me during the day?" Akihito asked quietly.   
  
"I'm a busy man, you already know that.", was given back to the question.   
  
Akihito bit the bottom of his lip in a pout, not taking his glaring gaze away from the figure that still hadn't made a move. He sulked for a moment before muttering his opinion.   
  
"Liar... you've been avoiding me ever since that night I last saw you… talked to you... It's like...you've...".   
  
Unsure of how to finish the sentence, his thoughts were cut in half as Asami spoke up.   
  
"It's true, I might be avoiding you, but that is only for your own safety..." he voiced firmly, while stubbing out the cigarette into an ashtray on the arm of the sofa.   
  
Akihito's confusion peaked in his mind. _Safety??_ …    
  
"Safety from what?? I'm in your penthouse that is overloaded with your bulky bodyguards...", he yelled out in bewilderment. His eyes widened, showing he was at a loss of what the man actually meant by it.   
  
Asami turned towards him, and started to walk slowly around the bed to Akihito's bedside, while taking his shirt off swiftly, with his tie in the process and throwing it on the sheets. He sat on the edge of the bed, dipping it low, as he reaching out for the nightstand lamp. Switching it on made the bright light burst into both their eyes, before Asami dimmed the beam down, bringing life into the quiet room. Hazel eyes sparkled, staring at Asami intently, longing, as if he hadn't seen him in months.  
  
Asami looked the boy over, who was still covered in bandage straps across the ribcage. The rest of the pale skin was veiled with faint bruises, some that still looked like they'd take time to vanish completely. He leaned in very close to the young face.   
  
"I meant from me... you still haven't fully recovered... Right..." he breathed out.   
  
Akihito's eyes went wider, seeing the awakened lust in the golden spheres. He blinked away from the entrancing glance, his eyes filling up with sadness. He shifted his gaze downwards for a spare second to recover, before looking back up at Asami.   
  
"That doesn't mean you have to hide yourself from me.", he whispered quietly.   
  
The lust-filled eyes were replaced with a stern look for that statement, then he smirked unable to resist the innocent look given to him by Akihito. Asami leaned in, keeping a locked gaze into the hazel sparkles. In one rapid move he took the other's lips, stopping any form of words from coming out. Sucking on them tenderly, like it was his first and last taste of them.   
  
The young man tried to move back from the sudden action, though his bulky arms were already placed on the headboard, imprisoning the boy in place. Driving his intruding tongue through the thin lips whenever Akihito tried to gasp for any floods of air. _I've missed this... I've miss him..._ His tongue twisted deep inside, exploring, pushing, gliding around the other pink wet flesh. Depriving the other of oxygen that was needed, almost begged for it now. He felt Akihito's mouth get hot with steamy breaths, the boy grabbed onto his chest, grasping and moaning, with a touch of resistance. Asami placed his hand on the boy's cheek, feeling the heat surge through his fingertips. Finally, he pulled away and released the swollen wet lips.   
  
Akihito slumped down against the pillow, while leaning into the comforting cool palm, gasping for breaths that went deep into his lungs. _He almost drew all of my life away with that kiss._ The air felt heavy, as he took large enough gulps of it, as the man's lips neared his ear, whispering warmly against his instant florid skin.   
  
"I warned you... You should have gone back to sleep."   
  
Akihito shivered from the hot draft that ran down his neck. Asami swept his hand off his cheek, gliding it down onto his neckline, while wet lips swooped down on the other side of it. He nibbled gently on his inflamed complexion.   
  
Akihito moaned into the sensation, inclining more towards it. _Oh god, I feel like I will melt into this..._   
  
Asami had smirked against his skin, and unexpectedly sunk his teeth in, pinching his smooth flesh. Akihito yelped, flinching when two more bites were followed by a wet slippery glide of flesh right afterwards. Asami ran his tongue across the crimson imprints, sliding it up and down the delicate neck. Easing the marks that were just created by his thick moist lips and sharp teeth. He brought his other hand down upon the lean chest, causing the boy to wince and groan from the touches of his fingertips.   
  
"Your muscles are still too sensitive to touch." He muttered against the neck.  
  
Akihito tilted his head back closing his eyes in the process, letting Asami have more access to his silky pale skin. His breathing got heavier, as luscious lips grabbed more of his flesh under the jaw, sucking on it, clipping it between keen teeth. The urge was getting intense.  
  
"nghhh...That hurts" he gasped out.   
The lips continued to move lower down his neck, nibbling, absorbing the searing heat from his body.   
  
Asami neglected any protest coming from the young man, he had waited long enough for him to get better, get strong. He had been watching over him every night, while the boy slept soundlessly next to him. Even though he would be dead tired and drained from the overloaded amount of work. There wasn't a night that he missed on taking the time to leave soft touches on the innocent skin. He restrained himself from doing more, and just waited like the night before.   
  
Reports would always flood in about the irrational things that would happen over the day, how Akihito got frustrated over small things. He wanted to be there during those moments, but knowing his drive, he stayed behind his enclosed walls of the office. Now the boy had a chance to go back to sleep, but lost the opportunity to do so once his deepest desire got the best of him. All his imploring emotions swayed him, made him want the other instantly. He took in the fact that he couldn't push Akihito too far yet, he had to take into consideration the injured areas.   
  
Akihito was already falling into the intoxicating caresses that his body hadn't had for such a long time. Every part of him was reacting, his skin was setting to a blazing fire, heart pounding in a raging beat, muscles twitching with a tingling perception.   
  
Asami pulled his hand away from the flushed skin, kissing the edge of the chin, giving gentle pecks slowly one by one, making his way up to the soft parted lips. His teeth gripped the lower lip, devouring it deeper into his own mouth, while his tongue gave gentle swipes across it.   
  
Hazel eyes shot open just to have golden ones peer back into them. Penetrating his very soul, reading every feeling that emerged from inside of him.   
  
Asami dug his tongue deeply into the gasping opening, sliding in and out, while the boy wrapped his own around it, playing tug of war.   
  
Akihito brought his hand around, gripping into the dark mop of hair, twisting his fingers tightly around the thick black locks. Suddenly surprising the man, he pulled more harder, wanting to deepen their kiss as much as he could, never breaking away. That desperate yearning came back to him, where he thought he would never be able to touch this man, again.   
  
Asami murmured into the request and then roughly pulled away. Looking into those varnished eyes, searching into them, recalling an expression of the past. _He's remembering the moment of that dream. That time where he tried to cling onto me before any part of him had vanished._ Diminishing the thought away, it didn't need to be brought forth anymore.   
  
Distracting the other, sarcastically he emphasized. "Hey no passing out on me suddenly."   
  
Akihito glared at him blankly for the comment. Then glanced away, his heart felt like it would deflate into the emotions that were abruptly swamping him. _Why do I want him so much, it's like he's the last thing to give life to me._  
  
"You're remembering that dream in the hospital. Am I right?" Asami whispered.   
  
Akihito glanced back at him with bewildered eyes of knowing his thoughts.   
  
Asami smirked, bringing his thick lips close to the small ones.  
  
"At least this time it's real, and nothing is taking you away from me.", he breathed his words onto them.  
  
Akihito was about to say something, but Asami crushed it with his mouth. While the man wrapped his large arms around his frail body and pulled him away from the headboard. Moving themselves slowly over to the center of the bed, where he lay him down gently. Never once breaking their kiss, Asami hovered over him entirely on all fours, giving him no room to move in any direction. Akihito wanted to wrap his arms around the man, wanted to have him as close as possible. Though Asami had other plans in mind, grabbing his arms and pinning them to the soft mattress, that mouth continually took away his breaths, sucking them out at every exhale he made. Dizziness started to spill into his head, flooding with emotions Asami was giving him .   
  
Asami wanted to taste the boy more, like there was never enough of him to go around. Pulling away to catch his own breath, he watched glazed hazel eyes stare at him, traveling in between the worlds of reality and dream. They both had missed this, their touches and small brushes of hot skin. Asami wanted to be gentle, but Akihito made his blood storm into an unpredictable swirl, urging him eagerly to grab Akihito with all of his strength. He grinned slightly at the sight, while Akihito squirmed his arms away from underneath his binding hands.   
  
Akihito slid his hands along the strong muscle toned arms, gliding along the skin, until a finger hit an uneven point on one of them. Akihito's eyes focused on the deep scratch-mark on the shoulder. _It seems like something burned the flesh._ _Bullet? Or something else..._ His eyes looked over to Asami's, questioning how it happened, though the golden ones never revealed any answer to it. More like telling him not to worry about it. Asami brushed away stray hair out of the hazel eyes. Glaring deeply into them, then he gently tilted the boy's head to the side with his fingers, while lowering his mouth near the ear.   
  
"You have no idea how much I want you right now.", he huskily breathed out.  
  
The small heart skipped a beat as eyes darted to the side, trying to see the expression given by the older man. Though it was hidden, buried near his neck. A wet tongue slid across the edge of his ear. It turned him on, sending an involuntary shiver that caused him to gasp, his body temperature rose furiously in milliseconds. The snaking flesh played around with the rim of his ear, until it intruded the open space of it. The sound of it entering, gave that squishy sound effect, causing his body to twitch even more ablaze.   
  
Moaning, he tried to move away from the strange disruptive stir. While heavy fingertips traced across his huffing chest, tracing over his willowy muscles. All of a sudden he felt a sting, unable to contain his voice, he cried out loudly, the pain spreading through his nerves like lightening. The dense fingers continued their assault, pinching his nipples, hardening them, causing him to catch his breath in a hard pant each time. His body was more sensitive than it had ever been before, even an aphrodisiac wasn't needed to get him to feel so high. A bite brought him back to awareness, Asami had sunk his teeth into his ear lobe. This time he wanted to push the older man away, yet his strength was evaporating from the stimulations. His sanity on reality started to spin out of control in an unbearable speed.  
  
  
"Wake up, will you?". It was a low seductive voice.  
  
Akihito's eyes shot open staring into the golden spheres. His mind had faded away for a bit, almost to a state of blacking out.   
  
"Was that a little too much for you?". It was quietly whispered, with a notable smirk on Asami's face, again.   
  
_ Why does all of this suddenly feel different? _ It was a question incomprehensible in his head. _Is it me or is he more... caring this time around... I would have been in a lot of pain right about now knowing his sex drive._   
  
Asami ran his fingers into the bandages, and began to unwind the long strap. Akihito studied him with confusion, while he shot the boy a short glance in return.   
  
"They're in the way.", he muttered.  
  
Every band got him closer to the red mark. Once the last portion of the white ribbon was removed, it revealed the slowly healing scar across the fragile ribs. Asami leaned in, exhaling his hot steamy breath across it, the skin prickling up with a scatter of goose bumps. His slick tongue ran across the uneven stitched up line.  
  
Akihito hissed in hot air, still feeling the vibrating sting of the cut racing with irregular irritation.   
  
Asami mimicked the action again, this time exaggerating it, taking it very slow against the flesh. Akihito squirmed underneath him, panting for him to stop. The pain and pleasure mixed as the young body surrendered to the action.   
  
Asami just loved the way Akihito was right now, seeming helpless yet filled with curiosity of what would come next. _He is just way too irresistible like this._ Taking his mouth back to the soft nubs, he spread kisses over them. Then, his mouth latched onto one, and sucked on it ever so tenderly. Making circular motions with his tongue, while his index finger did the same to the other. Letting them get erect between his lips and fingers, nipping and pinching them once in a while.   
  
Akihito grab his shoulders abruptly, he could tell he was seriously driving the other crazy. The small hands pushed on his broad shoulders, wanting him to go lower, towards the place that sought and yearned for the most attention at this very moment. He took that as an opportunity to bite down really hard against the rigid pink flesh.   
  
"Ahhhh…damn it.", Akihito cried out loud, the pain spread like a web of electricity against his chest.   
  
Asami was watching his expression, and in turn Akihito wanted to shove the grin off his face.   
  
Asami was mocking him, and always liked to tease him just a bit.   
  
"What?... I know you like it.", he spoke in an alluring voice.   
  
Akihito got vigorous from that, and tried to push him away, only to be confined in place. Asami had grabbed a hold of each narrow wrist on the sides, while his wet tongue trailed and swirled down the stomach. Akihito kept gasping each time he hit a sensitive bruise, making the other fidget with absentminded shudders. Even though most of the blotches were in the process fading, the muscles were still fairly tender.   
  
Once Asami made the young man lost in the pleasure, he let go of the thin arms. His luscious lips stayed close to the creamy skin, keeping his mouth active on its surface. Without looking, he removed the silk cover that was over the rest of the slender body. The heat that escaped from the instant removal was muggy, and then the boy's scent hit his nose. It drove him closer to the edge, as he smelled the sweet honeyed essence Akihito's sweat.   
  
Asami hooked his index fingers on the hem of the small boxers, slowly pulling down on them to reveal the twitching cock underneath the layer of cloth.  His tongue continued to prowl around on the heaving chest, cooling it with his moist tongue, as he set it ablaze with bites, mixing the sensation non-stop for the withering young man.   
  
The minute Akihito felt the cold air hit below, he tried to grasp the sheets to cover up. His reaction was way to slow compared to the man.   
  
Asami being quick, already had the slim wrists in a hold once again, as he grabbed the bandage strap that was laying on the side. Golden eyes locked into the burning hazel spheres.   
  
"Tonight I'm going to indulge myself, since you didn't listen to me...",he whispered huskily.   
  
Akihito tugged at his hands, trying to free them and losing his fight easily. Asami had swiftly wound the soft material around the slender wrists a couple of times, binding them, and then held them lightly in place with one of his own against the small chest. He lowered himself back down to the flat stomach. Outstretching himself over across the younger man, going towards the lower half.   
  
"I only wanted to see you." Akihito barely whispered to the yakuza.   
  
"Was that too much to ask... of you. You didn't have to..." he almost whined out the last pieces of his words, as moisture-slicked flesh ran across his full length.   
  
_ I'm going to lose my mind because of him. _ The instant contact of it made his breath escape rapidly and grow short, his limbs grew feeble in mere seconds. The rough texture of the tongue took another long swipe across his member. Starting slowly at the bottom of the hilt, and lightly traveling upward to the top dome. Suddenly, engulfing the tip, and swishing the bottom of the tongue over the sensitive slit.   
  
Akihito screamed, his mind instantly gone to a fevered blur from the unexpected smooth surface of the flesh. Bucking his hips upward, wanting more of the sweet sensation, though the strong hands held him restrained in place. Keeping him under the possession of the other's control. It suddenly felt like too much to bear, and everything around him started to whirl. The temperature of his atmosphere was escalating to a scorching inferno.  
  
Asami grinned, holding Akihito in his mouth. Sinking his hot cavern lower, while his tongue swirled and danced on the soft thin flesh. Aware of it thickening up, and throbbing through each strike of his twisting tongue. Gently, he let go of the bound slim wrists, sensing Akihito was incompetent to fight back anymore against his administrations. Knowing very well Akihito's body was lost to oblivion of engulfing desires. Asami raised his eyes up, watching the whimpering expressions of the young man.   
  
His hand slowly slid up and traced across the delicate fevered face. Fingers brushed over a hot cheek, and then the wet gasping lips, feeling the steamy breaths escaping from within. Continuing on, he ran them along the chin, and down the curve of neck, feeling the rushing heartbeat pulse through the fine veins. Trailing over the slender chest, gently skimming over the smooth patterned skin. Once his finger reached an erect nub, he couldn't resist the urge and pinched it, viciously.   
  
The sudden action caused the other to cry out again, and squirm underneath him. Without warning Akihito arched his back fiercely, thrusting deep into his hot mouth. He had to pin the svelte hips down quickly, the throbbing cock reached deeply to the back of his throat, almost causing him to have an unexpected reflex. After Akihito calmed down a bit, he pulled up while his tongue continued its intoxicating dance around the bulging tip, tasting the few salty drops of seeping fluid.   
  
His own temperature had risen within him, he wasn't sure if he was going to last any longer in this forgotten pleasure that he had been waiting for. He had a good tolerance over keeping his impulse down, but to a certain limit. His tongue felt the vibration from Akihito, knowing he was reaching his critical point. Thin fingers started to crawl through his dark moist hair. Tugging at thick strands, while slightly nudging him down to take the other deeper, further.   
  
Asami held him down tightly, and did the opposite action instead, pulling up with his teeth slowly grazing against every inch of the rock hard member.   
  
Akihito hissed through his breathing, feeling the alternative sensation run through him, every piece of him was trembled from the maneuver.   
  
Asami took the time to watch Akihito slither around in the sheets, every part of the slender body sweltered in dewdrops and scatters of goose bumps. The young man was lost in the mix of different pleasures, Asami's mouth dove back down onto the pulsating flesh, taking the other as far as he could. This time he wrapped his lips tightly around it, surrounding it with a strong suction. He moved his head up and down quickly, a few times.   
  
"Ahhh… Asami don't... I'm gonna..." The sentence didn't even get to have an end for the loud cry that overpowered the silence of the night.   
  
Asami's fast action of the tongue had flicked across the indented slit in mid sentence, causing it to give an instant release of Akihito's hot juices. The thick sweet and sour mix poured down his throat, as slender fingers entwined and coiled mightily in his strands of hair. He felt ever jolt and quiver go through the graceful body, till the liquid stopped its flow. He swallowed the remains, and licked off the few remaining drops that slid down the shaft. Bringing his hands up to his head, he slowly untangled the now limp fingers. He raised his head, while his tongue slipped across his moistened lips, picking up the last tastes of the one he wanted so much.   
  
Staring up at Akihito, who was taking in deep wheezing breaths to calm his trembling senses down. For sure Akihito was adrift in his own world of a muddled fantasy. Gently, Asami took one of the bound hands, and placed his succulent lips upon the palm. Kissing it sweetly, and the sudden craving resurfaced in him. Placing the small fore and middle finger in his mouth, he begun to suckle on them loosely. Just for that fact, he wanted to keep his lips on any part of the nearly unconscious boy. He began to unwrapped the binding strap.   
  
Akihito was already wiggling underneath him, trying to make himself comfortable as his energy was diminishing. Asami clipped the fingers between his teeth tightly, causing the hazel eyes to shoot open, and tug weakly away from the startling pain. Asami smirked, keeping them trapped, as they twisted around in his mouth.   
  
"Let go..." It was a weak claim, while his varnished eyes peered down at the man.   
  
Watching the moist lips devour his fingers, sucking on the harshly. He could feel a prickly sensation run through them, and course through the rest of his body. Asami released them, taking his slender wrists apart from their confinement and placing his slacked arms to his sides. Akihito didn't take his eyes off the alluring gaze the golden spheres were giving off. Asami seemed to be different this time around, the teasing and pestering was still there, but also gentleness had blended into him. It wasn't something he would often see from the older man.   
  
Studying carefully, Asami started to crawl upward, each time he would stop to place a kiss on his stomach and chest here and there. Then, there were those reacting bites that made him arch his back into the air, bringing his skin closer to the contact of those hungry lips. The pain sometimes amplified through his black and blue bruises. Finally, Asami nuzzled into the nook of his neck, and just relaxed for a moment. Inhaling his scent off of his inflamed skin, then the hot tongue automatically flicked out and trailed from there to below the ear.   
  
"I'm not done with you yet..." the husky words sounded so seductive in his ear that a strong shiver unleashed itself through the system of every muscle.   
  
The tongue twisting around his earlobe, slicking it up, while teeth grazed across it, teasing. Akihito murmured lowly, feeling restless and already worn out, he jerked away slightly from it, again, but dense fingers were already wrapped around on the other side of his face. They kept him imprisoned, making it impossible for any means of escape. His quivering body reacted each time from the swish of the wet flesh . Suddenly, his lobe was being pulled in between those consuming rough lips. Akihito's body jolted, as another piercing bite on the rim of the ear kept him aware, making him hiss the air into his lungs loudly. The striking impulse began to get him aroused, once more.   
  
Golden eyes took full notice of every tremor in the muscles that phased throughout the small frame. Smirking into the nook of the slender neck, he took another deep inhale of the intoxicating honeyed essence. It made him groggy, like he was on a drug of enraptured pleasure. It caused him to want to devour the young man even more, over and over again. His fingers played through the soft silky strands that had become damp. His succulent lips moved onto the satiny ruddy neck, his tongue running against it, mouth sucking up every dewdrop while Akihito withered in surrender underneath him.   
  
Akihito scrunched his eyes, gasping for air, each time the suction got stronger on his nape, sending electrifying shiver after shiver down his spine.   
  
"Stop... ngh... I can't take this..." his hushed voice gave up to the man's will.   
  
Asami kept marking him in every-way possible, adding on to all the previous marks that have been on his body already. The heated whisper was barely comprehended in his ear, sounding so sluggish.   
  
"Come on Akihito, turn around for me..."Asami repeated.   
  
A strong arm slipped underneath his small back, encouraging him to roll over onto his stomach. Being his stubborn self, Akihito refused to budge, though it was his fatigued limbs that rejected to make the advance. Through silted eyes Akihito watched the older man grin, in a sudden motion Asami mouth came down onto his good shoulder, taking a big chomp of his smooth skin. He yelped at the sudden shock, lifting his back up to fight against the surging pain. In that moment, he instantly shifted away from the abusing jaw, while Asami took the opportunity to flip him over quickly.  
  
Akihito was furious but too weak to do anything about it, everything started to hurt from that moment on. Gasping for oxygen in a raspy voice, though he wanted to growl more.   
  
"Why do you have to be that way for?", he asked sharply.    
  
Asami gave an expression that didn't say much, and leaned into the boy's ear.   
  
"You're weren't listening to me and it seems you're starting to not pay attention, either.", he explained plainly, yet somehow amused.  
  
With his long arms, Asami scrunched up all the velvety covers surrounding them and tucked the cloth underneath the delicate body to make the young man more comfortable. Putting more of the fluffy stuff underneath the lower navel area to make the nice round buttocks higher for his convenience. Asami slipped the boxers off the rest of the way, while Akihito tried to squirm away from the position.   
  
Asami hovered over him.    
"Don't even think about it, unless you want me to bind you down like this?", he heavily whispered.   
  
Akihito side-glanced at Asami. _Do I really want this... but... even... wait a minute??..._ His doubt cut through his thought, as the touch of firm hot palms slid from his shoulders and dipped into the curve of his back. Akihito grabbed a pillow in front of him, and held onto it. His fingers squeezed it faintly, waiting in anticipating of what the man was about to do. Though the rough hands were only gliding against his skin, pressing gently into certain muscles. Massaging his tense perspired body, slowly easing him into a soothing calmness even though he was laying in a fairly awkward position.   
  
Those skilled fingers moved lightly, swirling around his back, it made a question suddenly run through his mind.   
  
_ Why? _  
  
Akihito shot his head up, and looking over his shoulder with a frown.   
  
"What are you doing?", he asked quietly.   
  
Asami just leaned in over him, kissing the top of his hair, pressing on it gently so he would lower his head back down. The reply was muffled into his sandy strands.   
  
"Enjoying the view..."   
  
He eyed the boy carefully, the red shade of color that had taken a turn through every particle of creamy skin. _He still gets so shy about it._ Asami couldn't help but smile, his masculine hands continually prowled through the sprinkles of goose bumps. The heat radiating higher wherever his fingers had gone through.   
  
He stayed on his knees behind Akihito, in between the thin, now relaxed legs. The feathered swishes he kept administering didn't stop the boy from gently moaning into the big pillow. Leaning over, he brought one of his hands beneath the lean sweat drenched chest, his fingers searching for a particular spot to latch onto. Once he found it, he pinched the small nub prompting a louder groan from the smaller form. The sound amused him, as he brought his soaked lips to the slender muscular back of the boy, and tasted the sweet salted skin while his fingers continued to fondle the nipple.   
  
His other large hand had reached one of the soft round cheeks, caressing it slowly, while his thumb traced into the deep crease once in a while. Hearing the sound of breathing pick up, while his kisses started to move lower along the spine making his way to the spot he wanted to pleasure the most. His ravishing lips sucked up, collecting every sweaty drop on the florid skin, as moaning sounds reverberating beneath him. His rough tongue trailed its way to the perfect destination. Feeling the young man tense in the direction things were heading.   
  
Akihito cringed momentarily, knowing what was about to come.   
  
Asami continually went lower, pushing apart the shuddering thighs to make more room for himself. Once comfortable enough, his hands returned to the well-rounded cheeks, a grin of mischief spread across his lips, his tongue twisting in his mouth ready for its new adventure. His hands secured the lower part of the small frame from making any sudden sharp movements, while his strong thumbs spread the thick skin apart as he lowered his head.  
  
"Ahhh... Asami not like that..."  
  
Akihito cries weren't even heard by Asami.  The hot flesh tried to penetrate his tight ring, forcefully, making it slightly burn. The tongue coated the outside of the rim with slick moisture, and wanted to prod further in. Akihito mewled loudly, as it tried to drive itself much deeper than the first time. Every muscle tingled with a translucent spark, he gripped onto anything tightly to keep himself sustained from fading away into another world. The pleasure began to swell in him.  
  
"No... ahh...", it ended in another choking groan, when a thick finger went through, twisting, searching for his magnificent spot of delight.  
  
After a moment the finger did find it, and kept brushing lightly against it. His breathing escalated, when another one was inserted rather quickly, extending his entrance. Akihito's mind blanked for a second, white stars fluttered in front of his eyes, but vanished away the moment teeth sank into his thick round buttocks. Sending electrifying thrills throughout his system.   
  
Asami had taken a good mouth watering chunk of skin into strong jaw, sucking on it eagerly. His fingers dug cavernously into the hole, slowly quickening the pace.   
  
Akihito squeezed the last remaining covers between his fingers tightly, knuckles turning white from the harsh grip.   
  
"Ahhhhh… As… nghhhh… Asami I can't...". _Damn, this is too much... for me..._   
  
Asami still didn't leave the cheek alone, his teeth firmly placed against the flushed skin, while he sucked on it as much as he wanted to. Releasing the imprint he had made, the mark turning into a dark crimson shade. He thrust his fingers roughly and deeply in again, obtaining another loud whimper. Just this time the boy suddenly jerked up off the bed, trembling on his hands and knees, while releasing his restrained viscous seeds, once more. The streak leaked into the bundled cover, blending into the white sheets. Shakily, the slender arms gave out and he dropped back down instantly, though Asami had his arm underneath, easing Akihito's collapse.  
  
Heavy breathing came from the young man.   
  
"Asami… _please_ … No more...", his stifled voice fell into the feathered pillow, begging for rest.  
  
Asami was hovering partially over him, with his burly fingers still deep inside, not letting him go, just continually moved them round and round loosening him up, tenderly.  He could hear Asami chuckle behind him.   
  
"I don't think so, I still have so much more to give you."   
  
Shivering, the other large hand was stroking through the back of his sandy hair, relaxing him to a slight bliss.   
  
One of the fingers had pinpointed the marked skin from the accident. Asami knew Akihito was visibly exhausted, and was definitely going to sleep through the next day. Still bent over him, he gently pushed on the side of the damp head with his palm, only to reveal half of the overheated face out of the pillow. Asami stretched over Akihito and lay his head upon the mattress, bringing his forehead against the other's, feeling the burning skin as he stared into sleepily dazed eyes that seemed to have reddened up a bit. He back away a bit and placed his lips upon the brow, caressing gently over it with a kiss. The steamed breaths that were exhaled by the boy ran across his muscular neck, arousing him even further.  Picking himself up slowly, he blew the sandy strands away from the flushed ear.  
  
"Just a little more... then you'll get all the rest you'll need.", Asami whispered in it.   
  
Akihito squeezed his eyes tightly, as the big fingers released their grip from within him. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips, yet there was a sense of loss at the same time. Asami had move away from him and he heard the soft unraveling of clothing behind him, knowing the man was taking the remaining attire off.  While he lay there, still holding on to those soft sheets, every hot breath he took went deeper down his airway and into his lungs. The heat surrounding him was becoming unbearable, suffocating. He tensed a bit when powerful arms spread his legs even further apart. Fingers pried his cheeks apart, until he felt the solid hard flesh warmly nudge against his opening.   
  
"Ngh... _Wait_ …" he murmured.  
  
Akihito raised himself up a bit on his elbow, hesitating, breathing heavier or more like almost anticipating the move and yet he still was not ready for it.   
  
Asami stopped himself in the young man's request, and instead held his position, sighing heavily a bit almost from annoyance. Extending one hand, he ran it slowly against the back of the smaller frame, calming Akihito down. Tracing every spec of the boy from the neck, down the bumpy trail of the spine to the dipping arch of the lower back. Though, the next time he brought his hand back to the neck, his fingertips tightened slightly on the nape as he thrust in quickly without much of a warning.   
  
Akihito took an engulfing breath that got caught somewhere in his throat. The sudden action set every part of him into an icy shudder, he didn't even have time to make a noise through the sharp pain that ignited and spread. The hand stayed placed against his neck, keeping him firmly planted on the cushioned covers and pillow.   
  
Asami didn't move, fighting the urge to, as the burning sensation ran from the friction right through him. But still, he stayed rooted, allowing Akihito to adjust to what had filled up the tight space inside him. Finally, bringing his hand against the top of the sandy brown hair, massaging through them.   
  
"Breathe..." Asami softly whispered, letting his own breath out slowly.  
  
Asami was willing to be patient, holding on from his close breaking point. He wanted to be considerate from his usual fast paced moves, and began to lower himself. Sliding on top of the slender back, enough not to crush the one beneath him. His chest pressed lightly against the vibrant shoulder blades. His own nubs felt the uncontrollable heat that was escaping the boy. Sliding his arms up against the thin quivering ones, until he hit the clutching knuckles.   
  
He held himself up on his elbows, while his hands undid the binding grip Akihito had on the sheets. Once undone, he replaced them with his own hands, entwining their fingers in between, letting the other grip on as tightly as he could. Hearing the heavy puffs of air, he caught Akihito gazing up at him from the side. Those watery eyes, questioning his every intent of their night.   
  
Asami watched him, his golden eyes softening just a bit, and he carefully placed a kiss over the damp temple and started to move. At first very slowly, taking every inch in and out, feeling his member's skin alight as Akihito quiver below him. Their gaze never failing to retreat from one another. Small held in moans broke the silent atmosphere, while he tried to stay composed. He wanted to enjoy every piece of the young man, every twitch that was resonating along the way. After a while Asami set a faster rhythm, pushing for more, feeling every wave of ecstasy finally run through their bodies. Their breaths were getting hotter and shallower, harder to catch with each thrust.   
  
Akihito started to retreat, covering his escaping voice into the pillow. But Asami wanted to hear it all, every cry, moan, scream that would lead the photographer to beg for more.   
  
Abruptly, he stopped for just a minute, leaving just the tip of himself in. He released the small trembling hands, sliding his sweaty palms down the thin arms, which glided against one another so easily. He buried one arm into the tangle of sheets underneath the small chest, and embraced him in one swoop, sheets and all against himself. Making sure some of the bruised skin had a soft covering over where he was holding on. Slowly, he pushed himself off the bed with the other strong arm, lifting the jittering slender figure along with his. The new position only caused his shaft to go entirely inside the narrow space as Akihito's weight went down on it .   
  
"Ahhhhh...", Akihito's voice became loud and clear, breaking the quietness of the night even more.   
  
The boy withered, leaning against his muscle-toned chest, as he held him closely enough so he wouldn't melt away from his grasp. The watery drops transpired into streamlets between their smoldering bodies. Asami kept himself sturdy, like a solid wall for the other, being strong on his knees, he slightly parted them to keep a firm balance for the both of them. Slender legs were sprawled even more apart over his rigid thighs, the round soft bottom planted firmly against his waist, impaled on his hard flesh that was twitching inside energetically.   
  
Akihito was wheezing hard for air and waiting, his mind was long gone for any coherent thoughts, comprehending only that all his limbs were tingling with oversensitivity. Any touch was driving him over the edge, while his member throbbed painfully underneath the covers with a sizzling heat, dripping over with an uncontrollable flow. And he didn't want to be begging for his release.  
  
Asami let Akihito relax for a bit, one arm holding onto him, while the other palm massaged across the heaving chest, running circles over the erect nubs. It was true that he should have left him alone already to rest, he kept his distance just to prevent this desire of devouring to happen. But to him, no matter which way he looked at it, Akihito always looked appetizing. It always made him want to grab the other, and do seductive things to. Just this time around, he had to be a little careful and aware. So far the young man hadn't complained much about his injuries, which was a good sign after all. It only looked like he was going to be deprived of strength.   
  
Sliding his palm up the thin neck, the breathing had taken a calm drift. His fingers spread across like a fan, pushing it a little back so Akihito's head would rest and be supported by his shoulder. The muscles stretched, and he could see the hard swallow Akihito had made. He grinned, and his eyes narrowed, as he let his tongue lap against the soft neck. His lips wrapping around a tiny bit of flesh, tugging gently at it as if he wanted more, a lot more each time.   
  
Akihito whimpered loudly in his arms from the rapid bite.   
It only made Asami smirk, feeling the vibrating wave of sound travel through the airway.  
  
"Stop... it's too much.", Akihito huffed out, as his hands were holding on to the sides of muscled thighs, trembling yet still had the power to clutch on tightly. Asami bit him again, causing him to moan loudly and in a chain reaction, he dug his nails harshly into the strong limbs.   
  
Asami hissed through his breath, shocked, he glanced down to the side of his leg. Small trickles of red showed under small fingernails.   
  
"That wasn't very nice..", he said sarcastically, yet making the boy tense all over from his tone.   
  
The ring tightened around his bare flesh, he groaned throatily from the sudden action. He kissed the neck once more softly, licking away the wounds he created. Then wound both of his arms around the boy's torso, holding him as carefully as he could, and began to move, again. Thrusting lightly, and quickly setting a faster pace, moving in a lot deeper, repeatedly, bringing it in more harder with ever push. Feeling the fire racing between them, each time he hit Akihito's spot, the other vibrated with a magnitude of splendid pleasure.   
  
Akihito cried out with every in-depth thrust, gasping out the man's name like a magical enchantment, begging suddenly to be taken further as the stars burst brightly in his view. His palms held on to the last fabrication of the man's skin, as his mind was losing its final grasps.  
  
Asami closed his eyes, it was that sweet sound he wanted to hear, the way his name played into his ears from the other's lips. Holding on to the fragile body that slid against him rapidly. One arm held the small frame across the chest, snaking up to the delicate neck and fine boned chin. His finger traced against the quivering wet lips, sometimes getting nipped by small teeth, other times being pulled in by a wet tongue.   
  
He brought his other hand into the tangled damp sheets. Finding the hardened shaft, which was throbbing with an enthusiastic pulse. Driving himself harder into Akihito, his mind edged closer to his own fogginess of delight. Taking another rough thrust, while his finger ran deeply into the dripping slit.   
  
Akihito rose up, arching his back instantly, and almost away from his slick member, as fingernails dug deep into his bare skin.   
  
"ASAMI!!!", he screaming out at the top of his lungs, his climax came in a thunderous wave, one after another.   
  
Asami brought him back down upon himself and held on to him tightly, feeling the shuddering ripples cascade. His mouth gripped onto the flushed skin that felt like fire to his tongue, biting the boy against the nape as an anchor. Trying to keep himself pinned inside, he grunted loudly as he thrust in powerfully two more times to a surge of his own release. His mind blanked as his breath rushed out in a shudder, his heart was pounding in his ears, as he felt his body tremble with spasms of ecstasy.   
  
Even after it was all over, he held on to the precious boy for the sake of all those missed nights. Even though he shared the same bed with him for many dark hours, it was never the same. The heavy breaths echoed in the quiet room, and settled slowly into even ones after a few minutes. Just as he was about to call the other's name, he felt the body weighing down on him heavily. Akihito was sound asleep in his arms, as he glided his hand over the chest, the small heart was still in a raging fit of a hard pounding beat. Gently, he leaned over and moved down towards the cushioning surface with him in one of his arm, as he pulled out carefully, feeling the thick fluid of his seed trail along. He lay Akihito down on the back, as the boy took in a deep gusting breath, already long gone to his own little world.  
  
Asami partially rested against the headboard next to the small form, watching the ruddy color slowly begin to fade. Red marks of his teeth and lustful kisses ran across in different patterns, along with the old shades of black and blues. Smirking, he leaned over and gently kissing the swollen lips, his fingers chasing away wet strands from the shut eyes. Looking at the window, the night was almost going to be chased away too, so he finally let the boy be at peace that was really needed.   
  
Asami finally felt his own energy dwindling away. _Looks like it's time to settle down for me as well._ Moving aside, he winced looking down at the sides of his thighs. Raked red marks ran across, he side gazed at the innocent form next to him. _He had left too many of them._ Rising out of the bed, he stretched out his overworked muscles. Then grabbed all the soiled materials off the mattress, and just tossed them all to the floor. Taking the bathroom robe with him off a side chair, he headed straight for the shower to wash up.  
  
Akihito woke up momentarily later, his mind dizzy, watching the room slightly rotate. Shifting around, his hands searched for anything warm. _Did he leave me again?_   
He rose up so quickly that his head began to spin and plopped back down before it got worst, though everything in him was set on fire. Lingering wonderfully from the aftermath of their rough bout of sex.  
  
"Asami??...", it was almost croaked out, his throat too dry to make any more proper words.   
  
Rolling over onto his stomach, pins of sharp pain shot through in various places. His eyes scanned the dim lit room, until they fell to the bathroom door. The stream of light from below indicated the man hadn't gone far. It set his heart into a serene state, with sleep sweeping him instantly away.

 

His mind stirred again, something soft and cold was sliding over him. His hazel eyes pried open just a bit, noticing the man was right in front of him. A towel was gliding over his bare skin, cooling him down and at the same time washing off any liquid residues. His eyes stayed on Asami, watching the hand dance across his stomach, swaying back and forth. He was still groggy, but noticed all the bandages were already back in place, protecting his injuries.   
  
His cheeks all of a sudden turned red, feeling a bit embarrassed that Asami was doing this, again. Looking off to the side, he noticed brand new covering spread over the bed. _When did he do that?_   
  
He didn't remember when they were changed, or even feel when he was being moved over. His glance wandered to the window, the light blue was faintly showing on the edges of the city. Dawn was pondering on whether to show itself. Not paying much attention, something bitter was slipped between his lips. Questioning eyes diverted quickly to Asami, as a bottle of water was already placed against his dry lips.   
  
"Painkillers, you'll be needing them.", Asami only sighed quietly.    
  
Akihito opened his mouth, accepting the refreshing liquid to pour in and drown the medication with it.   
  
When the boy was settled in, Asami slid right up next to him. Pulling the slender frame up partially over his close packed chest, and settling in himself for the next couple of hours of some sleep. No words were spoken between them, just the soft air surrounding them. Akihito kept staring up at him, hazel eyes ablaze with some sort of happiness, till his large hand patted the light hair, gently.   
  
"Go to sleep, I know you really want it.", he retorted to the look.  
  
With that said Akihito smiled to himself and snuggled up more against the warm form. His own heart was aflutter, while he placed a gentle kiss upon the skin over the man's heart. And rested his head over it, hearing the loud drumming from below. Grateful, more than anything that Asami was still by his side.   
  
"No, I just wanted to absorb this kind of you.", he whispered back, and closed his eyes with ease.  
  
  
  
  
Days from then on went sailing through like a breeze, as the nights stayed still full of tender moments. Though Asami wasn't around Akihito all the time, he spared time for him more often than before though. Akihito was almost fully healed, with bouncing energy coming forth.   
  
Asami watched the photographer closely, and things had become more mended between them. But at the same time the restlessness was starting to show. Akihito was getting more bored just being bound to the penthouse. Asami did consider locking him up in it for good, yet his mind didn't really settle on that kind of idea anymore. A better time would show itself for the opportunity, and for now he wanted to take things as they were.   
  
Just about two weeks had passed since their passionate night, as he was getting back from a late job from the office. He noticed there was a shift in the air, or more like things had finally gone back to a normal way in their lives once more.  
  
He stood in front of the partial open door to his penthouse. Looking around the hallway, he didn't see anything out of place. Though stepping through the threshold, his eyes skimming around the scene to see if anything was. He knew his guards weren't that careless on leaving the door open.   
  
Strangely everything was quiet inside, except for a particular rattling noise he picked up coming from his bedroom. Quietly, he stepped closer to the wall of the narrow hall, his hand on the holster of his gun, ready for any sudden action. Once he slid into his private space, his eyes stopped at the bathroom door, immediately.   
  
The wooden panel was closed, but a chair that belonged to his dining room set was jamming the doorknob. His eyes narrowed, as the rattling began again. Walking over sternly, he removed the obstruction, and waited to see who would show behind it.   
  
Once the knob clicked open, it revealed one of his guards.  
  
Izumi was red faced, furious from the fact that he had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. Noticing that it was his boss that set him free, he froze instantly, more in mortification. Though the man didn't show any trace of anger, instead a smirk had crossed his face. Izumi felt confused by the reaction.  
  
"Looks like he's completely back to his old self." Asami muttered under his breath.  
  
Glancing around the rest of the empty room, his eyes fell on the tidied up bed, with a sheet of paper left behind on the pillow. Closing the distance to the bed, he picked up the crumpled paper. Reading the message, which seemed to be scribbled down rather hurriedly. It made it even more certain things were the way they were supposed to be.  
  
_ Asami, _  
_ Thanks for your hospitality and care, but I think I have over did my stay.  _  
_ I need to get back into my own rhythm once more. _  
_ Tell Izumi not to have any hard feelings...  _  
_ I needed to make my usual getaway.  _  
  
_ You'll know where to find me. _  
  
_ Love you,  _  
_ Akihito. _  
  
The words _'usual getaway'_ gave him a wide smile. The game has already begun, just on different terms this time.   
  
Renji burst in through the door, and stopped dead in his tracks once he realized Izumi was free from his confinement. Standing still he noticed Asami with a grinning expression. He tried chasing Akihito down, yet the kid made a squeaky bolt for freedom before he could have any grasp on him.   
  
"Asami-sama, I'm sorry... I tried to catch him. Should I bring the car around??" he tried to keep his voice steady from all the running.   
  
Asami turned around towards his subordinate. His golden eyes had a glint of excitement race through them like he wanted to trail after the boy, but his instinct let it go. He knew Akihito too well, and the photographer would always fight for a way out of his enclosed spaces. Knowing almost everything about the young man, he loved to break free once in a while. The run and the chase would start all over again. It was their joyride of amusement.   
  
"Let it go Renji, there will always be a next time.", he sighed to the question.   
  
With that he folded up the paper, and placed it in his chest pocket. Glancing at the men with ease, he walked out of the room leaving the two dumbfounded.  
  
_ There will always be a next time for us... just with love. _  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It wasn't quite easy for me since this was the first sex scene I had ever put together years ago. Blushing at some of the stuff I wrote... but my imagination is always on a wild run.  
> Thanks for sticking around.
> 
> Note- The sequel is still being worked on.


End file.
